


Закрытый клуб любителей Ветинари

by Jane_Veda



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, PRATCHETT Terry - Works
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda
Summary: У патриция есть задание для его лучших людейПримечание: назвать Мойста Мокрицем рука не поднимается, извинитеБета: priest_sat
Kudos: 11





	Закрытый клуб любителей Ветинари

— Нет, — веско сказал Ваймс. Скрестил руки на груди и отрицательно помотал головой. Для эффекта подумал было отказаться на языке гномов (нацеплял всё-таки словечек от своих подчинённых во главе с Моркоу), но решил, что лучше осуроветь, и старательно закаменел лицом.

Ветинари даже бровью не повёл.

— Убервальдские гости любезно попросили, чтобы хозяином приветственного приёма стал знаменитый герцог Анкский, — повторил он. — А любезность в общении с Убервальдом...

Он не закончил фразу, многозначительно посмотрев на Ваймса.

«Любезность с этими кровопийцами сбережёт немало анк-морпоркских глоток», — мысленно продолжил тот и поморщился. Хотя в Ночной страже с недавних пор служила вампиресса, любви к жителям Убервальда это Ваймсу не прибавило.

— Почему бы ува-кхм-жаемым гостям не пообщаться с патрицием? Разве это не более почётно?

— О, я тоже буду на приёме, — беззаботно махнул рукой Ветинари.

Ваймс отчётливо скрипнул зубами.

— Чесночный хлеб. Чесночная похлёбка. Чесночное жаркое, — кровожадно сказал он.

За его спиной раздался приглушённый смех и блеснуло золото.

— А вы не сильны в дипломатии, командор, — отсмеявшись, заметил подошедший Мойст. — Я думал, что мы хотим подружиться с Убервальдом, а не объявить его жителям войну.

Он присел на соседнее кресло, опасливо отодвинувшись от взбешённого Ваймса.

Ещё бы всякие бывшие преступники не учили стражников стратегии.

— Вот вы этим и займётесь, — кивнул Мойсту Ветинари. — Вы ведь, если я не ошибаюсь, как раз из Убервальда?

Судя по заполошному взгляду Мойста, патриций не ошибался.

— Строительство новой железнодорожной станции требует моего полнейшего внимания, — заикнулся было бывший мошенник, но Ветинари отклонил его возражения одним взглядом.

— Нашему доблестному командору нужно больше узнать о потенциальных союзниках и будущих гостях, — задумчиво рассудил Ветинари. — И подготовиться, — он слабо улыбнулся, — к некоторым традиционным для Убервальда особенностям.

Ваймс в красках представил эти особенности. О да, ничего особенного, просто немного крови, разбрызганной по скатерти, и обязательная парочка трупов в конце застолья. Всё вполне традиционно.

— Так что у меня для вас новая работа, — Ветинари хлопнул в ладоши, а Мойст досадливо поморщился. — Подготовьте сэра Ваймса к грядущему пиру.

Сэр Ваймс переглянулся с фон Липвигом и тоже поморщился.

— Мне не нужны ни помощники, ни пирщики*, — горячо воскликнул он. — Я в состоянии сам принять гостей и обойтись без рукоприкладства.

_________________________________  
  
_* Профессия пирщика, который должен создавать и поддерживать хорошую репутацию, пока для Анк-Морпорка нова и потому будет именоваться как угодно господам._

_________________________________

Мойст, видимо, мгновенно оценив объём грядущих работ, закатил глаза.

— Ставите на эту уверенность мир между двумя странами? — цепко посмотрел на него Ветинари.

Ваймс несколько стушевался.

— Возможно, несколько советов и не помешают, — неохотно проворчал он. — Но их вполне может дать Салли, она вампирша, в конце концов. Или вы могли бы преподать мне несколько уроков дипломатии.

Ветинари с любопытством посмотрел на Ваймса.

— Вы предлагаете воспользоваться служебным положением и заставить собственную подчинённую рассказать вам тайны её родной страны? Или предпочтёте заполучить в репетитора патриция?

Мойст, внимательно следящий за диалогом, азартно развернулся к Ваймсу, ожидая ответа.

— Я не собираюсь тратить ваше время, — помедлив, ответил тот. — Но какой из Мойста советник?

Единый в трёх лицах главный почтмейстер, начальник Королевского монетного двора и ответственный за судьбу железных дорог первостатейный мошенник Мойст фон Липвиг понял, что это вызов.

— Поверьте моему богатому жизненному опыту, командор, — пропел он. — Я создан для дипломатии.

Ваймс хотел в очередной раз возмутиться доверием, которое Ветинари оказывал обычному пройдохе, но тут же застыл. Если уж Мойст умудрился втереться в доверие к патрицию, о дипломатии он что-то да знает.

Ветинари, как обычно, понял, что Ваймс согласен, раньше его самого. Он сложил руки домиком и посмотрел поверх пальцев на обоих посетителей кабинета.

— В случае удачи гости из Убервальда дадут нам приличную скидку за жир и, согласно самым смелым ожиданиям, пересмотрят вопросы безопасности наших жителей на своей территории.

«Пообещают не жрать анк-морпоркцев», — привычно перевёл Ваймс и неохотно кивнул.

Стоило скользких советов Мойста и дурацкого приёма.

«Хотя жаль, что Ветинари отказался сам дать несколько напутствий. С ним было бы куда проще», — подумал Ваймс и удивился собственным мыслям. С каких пор патриций, не произносящий ни одного слова без веской причины и двойного смысла, стал казаться более желанным собеседником, чем кто угодно?

Мойст тихонько присвистнул и одобрительно похлопал Ваймса по плечу.

Ах да. Выбирая из двух зол.

Витинари довольно кивнул в ответ.

***

Выйдя из кабинета, Ваймс тяжёлой поступью направился к выходу из дворца.

— Командор! Командор! — послышалось от двери. Мойст догнал его и остановился, пытаясь отдышаться.

Слабак и балабол. Как он вообще умудрился наладить работу монетного двора и почты, непонятно.

— Он прям издевается надо мной, — доверительно проговорил Мойст, кивая на оставленный позади кабинет. — Но я так просто не сдамся. Эти убервальдцы у нас с рук зелёный салат будут есть.

— А если не будут, то ... — Ваймс сжал кулаки.

Мойст прищурился.

— Чувствую начало прекрасной дружбы, командор! Как насчёт вечера с десятком бутылок, совместными жалобами на патриция и попыткой устроить государственный переворот? Уверен, вы легко справитесь с Ветинари.

Он попытался вновь похлопать Ваймса по плечу, но тот перехватил его руку.

— Мойст, — категорично сказал Ваймс. — Никаких переворотов и никакой дружбы.

Жалобы на Ветинари он исключать из списка не стал.


End file.
